User blog:Wassboss/A Lesson in Light and Dark: Baron Zeppeli vs Solomon Wreath
The old wise mentor is a common trope in media and in today's battle we see two of these teachers go head to head in an extra-curriculum assingment of death. While one teaches his student to harness the power of the sun to defeat the forces of the undead the other teaches the exact opposite, training his protege to harness the power of the darkness. When these two meet it's not just their lives on the line but also a test of whose magical discipline is strongest as; Baron Zeppeli: Italian Hamon Master, on a mission to destroy the stone mask that has destroyed his life. takes Solomon Wreath: Necromancer Cleric, striving to initiate the mysterious ritual known as "the Passage". Who is Deadliest Baron Zeppeli William A. Zeppeli '''also known as Baron Zeppeli', is a Hamon master hailing from Italy. After he witness first hand to horrors of the stone mask during his father's voyage to Mexico he travelled the world to find a way to destroy the cursed artifact eventually being taken in by Tibetan Monks who taught him the art of Hamon. He would later train Jonathan Joestar in the art of Hamon in order to defeat Dio. '''Powers & Abilities ' * Ripple: Known as Hamon in the east, Ripple is the usage of energy of sun rays through a special breathing technique which allows the user to harness solar energy as an attack. Mostly used as a way to combat the undead, Ripple will also cause a severe pins & needles feeling before fainting on a normal person. An object, while charged with Ripple energy, will become more dangerous, and its user can perform several techniques that can combine with the warrior's own tactics, to allow for a very flexible fighting style. The biggest weakness of this style is that the user must have controlled breathing in order to use Ripple and if the user cannot properly breathe (aka they were being choked) then it cannot be used. As a Ripple Master, Baron Zeppeli can use the following techniques; **'Overdrive: '''Overdrive sends a large pulse of Ripple energy through an object. ** '''Ripple Overdrive: '''Another usage of Overdrive is to channel the Ripple energy through the users arm to perform a powerful chop. This slowly transfers Ripple through the point hit, advancing until it blows up, with enough power to cut through solid bone. ** '''Zoom Punch: '''The Ripple user launches their fist forward and strikes their opponent. This attack involves a ripple breathing technique that dislocates and stretches the joints to extend the arm and give it greater reach while also using the same ripple to dull the pain caused by the move. ** '''Ripple Cutter: '''Zeppeli carries a glass of wine around with him at all times. Zeppeli can infuse this wine with Ripple which hardens it and makes it sharp enough to cut through solid objects as well as deflect other projectiles. ** '''Sunlight Yellow Overdrive: '''A devastating and rapid flurry of Ripple infused punches with power comparable to the sun itself which can completely obliterate the undead. ** '''Sendo Wave Kick: '''A powerful Ripple infused strike with the Knee. ** '''Tornado Overdrive: '''Zeppeli channels Ripple through the lower half of his body and and dive bombs an opponent from above in a spinning motion much like a drill. ** '''Healing: '''Ripple can also be used to heal the user to a certain extent. It can be used to eject poison from the bloodstream and heal broken bones. * '''Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: '''On top of his impressive array of Ripple abilities Zeppeli is also a skilled hand to hand fighter able to go toe to toe with zombies and powerful vampires such as Dio Brando. Solomon Wreath '''Solomon Wreath '''is a high ranking member of the Necromancy Order and Free Lance detective. Unlike most Necromancers who spend their lives sheltered away inside a temple, Solomon acts as the representative for the Irish branch of the order. He has a bitter rivalry with Skulduggery Pleasant, which stems from an incident during the war when he helped Nefarin Serpine, the man who killed Skulduggery and his family, escape from the Dead Men. '''Equipment' * Cane: 'Wreath stores his necromancy powers inside a Cane. Despite being made of wood Wreath's cane is incredibly durable able to block a strike from a Cleaver's scythe and if somebody else tries to use his cane then the shadows inside will tighten and crush their bones to dust. '''Powers & Abilities ' * '''Necromancy: '''Necromancy is a specialist form of Adept magic which is based around death. Necromancers are not well liked in the magical community with many mages considering them a cult as virtually all Necromancers are trained and raised inside various temples around the world. Necromancy mostly consists of manipulating shadows but can also be used to resurrect corpses as zombies and several lethal abilities such as Serpine's Red Hand of Death and Lord Vile's Death Bubble. All Necromancers have to channel their powers through an object of sorts (in Wreath's case his Cane) and if this object is destroyed or not at hand then they cannot call upon their Necromancy. Solomon Wreath can use the following Necromancy abilities; ** '''Blades: '''Wreath can use his shadows to create blades able to cut through human flesh with ease. These blades manifest themselves in several ways from a large spike to jagged shards which can be fired as a projectile. ** '''Needles: '''Wreath has also been shown using his Necromancy to create hundreds of tiny needles to fire at an opponent. ** '''Wave of Darkness: '''A particularly powerful ability involves Wreath summoning up a large amount of shadows and using them in one large concentrated attack able to knock a person off their feet. This wave can also be ridden on the by user as a form of transport. ** '''Shadow Walking: '''Particularly skilled Necromancers such as Wreath can also use a technique called Shadow Walking which acts as a sort of short range teleportation. Essentially the Necromancer creates a wall of shadows and steps into it, appearing somewhere else but only across a distance of less than a mile. ** '''Shield: '''Necromancers can also use their shadows as a shield to block incoming projectiles such as bullets. ** '''Tendrils: '''Shadows can also be used to create tendrils which can bind a person in place or be used as a strangulation device. * '''Skilled Combatant: '''As well as being a skilled Necromancer Wreath is also well versed in close quarters combat, both hand to hand and using his cane. He has been shown defeating Valkyrie Cain with relative ease and can fight on par with other more powerful mages such as members of the Diablerie. X Factors '''Training: Zeppeli=85/Wreath=85 Both of these men have dedicated their lives to learning their magic. Zeppeli met up Tonpetty as a young man and has gone through decades of rigorous training in the Himalayas to perfect his Hamon. Wreath more that likely grew up either in or near to a necromancer temple and has gone through many years of practical and theoretical learning. Experience: Zeppeli=75/Wreath=85 Exactly how much experience Zeppeli actually has in combat is unknown as his background only really showed his training. That being said it's highly likely he's fought vampires & zombies in the past as showcased by his proficiency in combat and fought Dio, Tarkus and various other undead creatures during his time with Jonathan. Wreath on the other hand is 400 years old and while Necromancers are neutral in most conflicts he did take part in the War at least once holding off the Dead Men and his job as Temple Representative and Detective means he's out there more than the average Necromancer. Furthermore he's taken part in several battles within the series most notably the Battle of Aranmore Farm. Determination: Zeppeli=90/Wreath=80 Ever since discovering the dark secret of the Stone Mask Zeppeli has dedicated his life to finding and destroying it. He purposely sought out Tonpetty and the Hamon Monks in order to train himself to fight the undead and scoured the globe for the cursed artefact and is even willing to lay down his life for his cause. Wreath seems mostly dedicated to initiating the Passage but he's much less dogmatic in his faith and even expressed doubts about whether the Passage was even the correct way forward. Wreath is ultimately more concerned with his own preservation than the greater cause. Brutality: Zeppeli=75/Wreath=83 Zeppeli is certainly merciless toward the undead but it's unknown how brutal he would be towards a enemy human and Hamon itself is not lethal towards humans anyway. Wreath is a bit nicer than most Necromancers but he's still willing the use his magic to kill and has done so many times including against his own Necromancer Brethren. Voting System/Notes Battle takes place before Part 1 for Zeppeli and before the first book for Wreath. In order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edge format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Battle Mexico, January 1868 Wiping the sweat from his eyes, William Antonio Zeppeli continue his trek through the mountain range. His research into the origin of the Stone Mask had led him here, the same area his father excavated the mask in the first place. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a map. He checks the directions scrawled down the side by the local he had spoken to, who had told him of a place where it was said the dead rose at night to feast on the living. According to the map he was holding the dead were supposed to appear more frequently around the highest peak and as he looks around, he spots it, towering over the other mountains in the area. Focused on the location he doesn’t notice a figure in a black suit watching him… Climbing the mountain takes Zeppeli most of the day and when he finally reaches the peak the sun is starting to set. He immediately spots a cave entrance, man made by the looks of it, which appears to lead down into the mountain itself. As he enters, he finds that there are already lit torches adorned across the walls to light the way down and he cautiously follows the spiralling path until he enters a large hollowed out area. Carved into the walls are a number of symbols and drawings but Zeppeli barely notices as his attention is drawn to the makeshift stone altar, with a grey mask sporting a pair of fangs laid upon it. It appears to be the Stone Mask he has been searching for but there is only one way to be certain. Taking a penknife from his bag he pricks his finger with the blade and splashes it with a drop of blood, causing spikes to burst out from the back. Satisfied he reaches for the sledgehammer he keeps slung across his back and lines up his strike, hefting it over his shoulder ready to destroy the mask. “That’s an interesting way to treat a priceless artefact” calls a voice from behind him. Zeppeli whips his head around to see man stood at the entrance to the room, dressed in a black suit with long black hair and a cane held loosely in his right hand. “Who are you” Zeppeli demands. “I’m a traveller just like yourself. I have an interest in rare artefacts. So, I’d be grateful if you didn’t destroy that mask. I’d even be willing to pay you handsomely for it since you were the one to find it.” “This mask is to dangerous to be allowed to fall into the wrong hands.” “Ah. So, you’ve heard the rumours as well. The rumours that the mask can unlock the chains between life and death.” Zeppeli feels a cold chill slither down his spine at the words. “Are you a vampire?” he asks bluntly. The man smiles. “Thankfully not. You’ve encountered them before?” “Yes. And it is why the mask must be destroyed.” Zeppeli starts to bring the hammer down but it does not budge as if it is being held in place. Glancing up it appears the shadows from the torches have wrapped themselves around the hammer. “I’m afraid I cannot allow you to do that,” the man says and flicks his cane, causing the shadows to pull the sledgehammer out of his hand. Zeppeli snatches the mask from the altar and turns to face the man just as a wave of shadows rolls towards him. Leaping gracefully over the attack Zeppeli reaches into his bag and pulls out a bottle of wine, taking a big swig as he lands. “Not the best time for drinking surely?” the man says smirking but the smirk is quickly wiped off his face as a razor sharp cluster of wine droplets slice into him. Zeppeli follows up with a charging Hamon punch but the man rolls out of the way, coming to his feet and sending burst of shadows at Zeppeli. However rather than continuing the fight Zeppeli instead runs towards the cave entrance, placing the mask in his bag. “''There’s no point staying to fight,”'' he thinks to himself “If I can just get out of here, I can lose him and destroy the mask when it’s safe.” Reaching the entrance to the cave he dashes out into the mountain peak, skidding to a halt as he sees a vortex of darkness blocking his pathway down. The man from the cave steps out of the vortex. “You’re not going to make this easy for me, are you?” “I, William Antonio Zeppeli, cannot allow the mask to cause more suffering in the world. So, I suggest you get out of my way or you’ll regret it.” The man raises his eyebrow at this. “I’m not sure I’ll be the one full of regret. Since you gave me your name, I’ll give you the curtesy of knowing mine before I take the mask from you. I am Solomon Wreath, cleric of the Necromancy Temple in Ireland.” The shadows gather around him, straining like dogs on a leash ready to attack. Zeppeli settles into a fighting stance and with a wave of his cane, Wreath sends the shadows bursting forward. Channelling his Hamon Zeppeli strikes at the first shadow with a glowing fist and it dissipates, the others following suit. Taking another swig of wine, he sends more Hamon cutters at Wreath, who conjures up shadows to block the attack. Sensing he won’t be able to achieve much at a distance Zeppeli looks around for something to aid him and sees a clump of grass. Snatching up several handfuls he sticks it together with his Hamon to create a barrier against his opponents attacks. Charging towards him, the shadows deflect off the barrier although some of the stronger ones manage to chip off parts of it. Once he gets within range Zeppeli flings his hands out and the grass splays out, covering him as he launches himself into the air. With a shout of “TORNADO OVERDRIVU!” he starts spinning rapidly and kicking downwards. Wreath creates his own barrier out of shadows and Zeppeli twists furiously against it. He grunts as the barrier begins to break under the strain and throws himself to the side as it finally gives way and the Italian slams into the ground. As he gets to his feet Zeppeli presses forward and throws a punch so he leans his head back to avoid it. However, a cry of “ZOOM PUNCH” soon follows and Zeppeli’ s arm extends further, catching him in the face. Clutching at his bleeding nose, Wreath stumbles back as the shadows lash around him angrily. Zeppeli easily avoids the flailing attacks and moves in to prevent Wreath from controlling the distance. Another two punches take the wind out of the Necromancer and a kick takes him off his feet. Hitting the ground hard he glares up at Zeppeli and summons another vortex of shadows, disappearing into it as his opponent snatches at thin air. Zeppeli looks around alertly but he can’t see the exit portal. He senses something above him and shifts to the side just as a spiked ball of darkness crashes down, followed quickly by Wreath himself. Looking around for some more grass to use as a shield, Zeppeli instead spots a withered stick about a metre long, probably left by climber who perished on the mountain. He snatches it up and swipes at Wreath who swerves out of the way. The two begin trading blows, Hamon and Necromancy reacting violently with each other and creating sparks, as if the two were clashing blades. Zeppeli steps back to avoid an attack and his backfoot drops suddenly, making him stumble. He glances over to see the sheer drop of the mountain face, having been pressed into the position by Wreath. “Just give it up already,” Wreath says, “This will not end well for you.” Zeppeli isn’t beaten yet though and with a cry of “HAMON OVERDRIVU” he channels as much Hamon as he can into the stick, steps forward and swings it with as much strength as he can muster. Wreath channels his own magic into his cane and intercepts the attack. The combination of two powerful charges of magic causes a shockwave which knocks the two of them back. While Wreath is thrown to the ground relatively unharmed, Zeppeli is left teetering on the edge of the mountain. Wreath recovers first and sends forth a shower of needles which bury themselves into Zeppeli’s chest. The Italian coughs up blood and clutches at his chest, feeling the shadows writhing inside him as he slumps to his knees. “This could’ve been avoided had you just handed over the mask,” Wreath says. With another flick of his cane a shard of shadow gashes Zeppeli across the throat, severing his jugular. Once he is sure he is dead he approaches, reaching into the dead man’s backpack, taking out the Mask and inspecting it with interest. He recalls how Zeppeli had spilled blood on it and caused it to sprout spikes. “Maybe it injects something into the wearer,” he ponders. He shrugs his shoulders; it will be up to the Necromancer scientists to figure out how it works and if it can help initiate the Passage. Slipping it into his jacket pocket he heads off to tell his superiors about his success, leaving Zeppeli’s corpse for the bird to feed on. Winner: Solomon Wreath Final Verdict Wreath won this battle because he was able to control the range of the battle, owing to his wide variety of projectiles his Necromancy could produce. Zeppeli was mostly limited to melee attacks and this hurt him in this battle as he couldn’t get close enough to use his Hamon based moveset. He also suffered from having little experience against non-undead opponents which his magic was designed to directly counter whereas Wreath with his close to four hundred year lifespan had fought a wide variety of magic wielding opponents. Category:Blog posts